


Quarantined with HRVY

by Jsounds



Category: Hrvy - Fandom
Genre: 2020, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Couch Sex, Current Events, Cute, Fingerfucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex, Sweat, Twinks, quarantined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: While the world is on lock-down, HRVY and his boyfriend must get creative to pass the time...
Relationships: HRVY/Original Male Character(s), Harvey Cantwell/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. The News

Harvey and I were watching YouTube on his TV which was at the foot of the bed, whilst he was on his phone and leaning against me. We were both just wearing pairs of boxer briefs as it was just the two of us in our house. We had just had dinner and were now chilling out with him in my arms.  
“You okay?” I whispered, seeing him scroll.  
“Urgh, no…” Harvey sighed before leaning up a bit. “We’re on lockdown now.” He revealed.  
“Awh fuck, really?” I groaned.  
“Yep. We have to stay in our houses as much as we can and only go out for food shopping and shit… Otherwise we could get fined.” Harvey read out, sounding bummed out.  
“Shit… I can't wait for this Corona shit to die down.” I said, fed up.  
“Same.” Harvey muttered. “First tour and now this?”  
“Awh, c'mere.” I said, pulling him back into a hug. “It'll be okay. This will die down and you'll finally do that tour of yours’. And all the girls and gays will be flinging their underwear onto the stage.” I said, making him chuckle.   
“Could you imagine?” He scoffed.  
“I would. In fact, I fling my underwear off almost every time you enter the room.” I flirted, making him giggle and blush.  
“Well, Jake… You haven't tonight.” Harvey whispered, peeking down beneath the covers. Whilst he was wearing a bright orange pair, I was wearing some purple ones.   
“I do, don’t I?” I said before angling his head so he was looking back into my face, using my fingertip against his chin. “You wanna fix that?” I asked, barely above a whisper. Harvey just nodded before we both leaned in and crashed our lips together. I cupped his face as our lips began dancing together. I wrapped my arm around his waist as he gradually got on top of me. I felt his body pressed against me and his hardon growing against mine. Our tongues were soon taking turns exploring each other’s mouths as my hands ran down his smooth back and landed on his little butt, making a soft moan escape his lips.  
“Mm… I need you…” He muttered, breaking off and hooking his fingers round the waistband of my boxer briefs.   
“Yeah?” I said with a small smirk.  
“Fuck yeah.” Harvey nodded. I watched as he pulled them straight off my legs, before throwing them away.   
“Well c'mere then.” I said before grabbing him by the waist and rolling him over so he was on his back, with me getting on top. 

My lips smashed against his again as he wrapped his arms and legs around my neck and waist, feeling my mouth kiss him more aggressively. My hips began grinding into him, feeling his rock hard cock inside the cotton.   
“Awh, shit… Fuck me, baby.” Harvey whispered when I broke off and began kissing at his neck.  
“Can I give you a hickey now? Since you won't be going anywhere?” I asked between kisses on his tattoo.  
“I'd like to still take selfies and make TikToks…” Harvey scoffed.  
“Urgh… Fine.” I sighed, continuing to kiss at it anyway.  
“Mmmm, still feels good, though…” Harvey purred. My fingers ran down his smooth body until they pushed beneath his orange boxer briefs, then began pulling them downwards. His 6 and a half inch cock was freed and pointed straight up towards me, hard and eager for attention. Before throwing the underwear over my shoulder, I couldn’t help but sniff them, inhaling his musky scent. “You’re such a dirty little freak.” Harvey chuckled.  
“Hey, I saw you doing the same when you were putting them in the washing machine.” I defended, making him giggle. I leaned back down and we passionately kissed again. Feeling his arms wrap around me as our bare cocks rubbed against each other was heavenly. Then, I soon began kissing my way down his body. My lips left a trail of kisses down his neck and towards one of the nipples. I took it into my mouth and began gently sucking on it, whilst he gripped my hair.   
“Mmmmm, Jake… That feels niiiice…” Harvey purred as I gradually began sucking harder. My other hand reached over and took his other nipple between my fingers, gently pinching and rubbing the nub. “Fuck…” He hissed, gripping my hair tighter as I swirled my tongue around the hardened, pink nipple. Then, I ran the tip of my tongue down the rest of Harvey’s flat stomach and through the faint trail he had towards his beautiful cock. I wrapped my fingers around the shaft before pulling back the foreskin, exposing his pink mushroom tip. I ran my tongue up the underside of his cock, sending a shiver up his spine. “Fu-u-u-uck!” He shuddered as I flicked my tongue across his sensitive tip. Then, I took the cock into my mouth, swallowing every inch in one. “Ohh yeaaaaahhhhh…” Harvey breathed as I began bobbing my head up and down his cock, deepthroating it how he loves it. Already I could begin to taste precum leaking from the tip as I moved my head up and down. Occasionally I would swirl my tongue around the head, which I knew made Harvey moan louder. “Shit, babe! You tryna make me cum already?” He half laughed.  
“Not yet…” I chuckled, coming off his cock before going down to gently suck on his balls.  
“Well you’re tempting fate, fuck!” Harvey shuddered again as I took turns on each of his shaven balls, tasting a hint of sweat. Then, I began kissing down this inner thighs.   
“I wanna taste your ass.” I whispered.  
“Be my guest.” Harvey said before quickly rolling over so his cute, perky butt was there for the taking.  
“Did I mention how much I love you?” I sighed, dreamily, leaning down and kissing one of his buttcheeks.   
“Maybe one or two hundred times. Certainly gotta catch up to me.” Harvey smirked, giving his ass a wiggle.  
“What? I think you’ll find, I’ve said it way more.” I chuckled, giving his butt a slap.  
“Wellll, fuck me and show me how much you love me, then.” Harvey flirted.  
“Oh, I will.” I smirked, spreading his ass before burying my face between the cheeks.

His hole is hairless, pink and addictive. My tongue eagerly began burrowing it’s way through the ring, which instantly made Harvey moan.  
“Mmmmm yeaaaahhhh… Oh, baby, that’s so nice…” Harvey groaned, his fingers gripping the bed sheets as I hungrily began licking him out. I pushed my tongue deep into him, being sure to do a thorough job for him. “How do you go so fucking deep..?” Harvey whimpered.  
“Practice.” I said into his ass, making him give a small laugh. Harvey’s toes curled as I kept going, slurping at his twitching hole. “Oh my God… Ohhh, I need you in me so bad…” Harvey muttered as I began massaging his asscheeks around my face as I began running the tip of my tongue up and down the crack then circling his hole which just turned him into a whimpering mess. “Fuck, your toooonguuuueeee!” Harvey whined.   
“Yeah, is that nice, baby? Want me to stretch it out?” I whispered, between kisses against one of his asscheeks.   
“Pleeease…” Harvey nodded, desperate. So, I spat into the hole, then also drooled onto one of my fingers before slowly beginning to penetrate the hole. I could feel the hot, tight cavern swallow it up as I slowly pushed it deeper and deeper inside him.  
“How’s that?” I whispered, between kisses against his skin.  
“Soooo gooooood… Fuck me with it…” Harvey smiled, dreamily. So, I began sliding my finger in and out, going down to the knuckle then to just the tip, gradually going faster and faster.  
“Is that nice? Shit, Harv, how do you stay so tight? I’ve fucked you every day for like a week.” I half laughed.  
“Just one of my very few talents.” Harvey chuckled.  
“Awwh, no, you’re very talented, cutie.” I said before beginning to insert a second finger.   
“So are your fingers…” Harvey said as I pushed the digits down to the knuckles. “Mmmm, give it to me…” He breathed as I slid my fingers in and out of him, feeling his hot, narrow cavern walls rubbing against them.   
“Shit, Harvey… Your ass is so perfect.” I whispered, leaning down and beginning to kiss at his lower back while I began gently scissoring him.   
“Mmmmm… Dammit, Jake, I need it… I need your dick inside me.” Harvey muttered.   
“Getting impatient?” I chuckled, slipping my fingers out of his ass and kissing my way up his back.   
“Yeah… I wanna feel you inside me…” Harvey breathed as I placed my cock between his cheeks whilst I kissed at his shoulder.   
“Oh really?” I said quietly into his ear before taking the lobe between my teeth, gently nibbling on it.  
“Mmmhmmm… Make love to me, Jake.” Harvey pouted. 

I rolled Harvey over, onto his back before crashing our lips together again. He wrapped his arms and legs around me as we passionately began making out. I held him in my arms as our tongues playfully danced together as we softly moaned into each other’s mouths. We were both so hungry for each other, lustfully in love. I soon broke off his lips and quickly reached over towards the bedside table. I snatched the bottle of lube which was sat on top then began rubbing it into my shaft.  
“I’ve kinda been thinking about this all day.” Harvey admitted.  
“What? You shoulda said, I’d have happily fucked you then.” I chuckled.  
“I know but I wanted to wait till we had no distractions.” Harvey smiled.  
“Awwh… You’re so cute.” I said, leaning down and kissing him. “But I promise, there is nothing in the world that could distract me from you.” I whispered before getting him to wrap his legs around my waist.  
“I love you.” Harvey said, blushing.  
“I love you too.” I smiled, before soon aiming the tip of my cock at his hole. “Ready?”  
“Always.” Harvey nodded. Slowly, I began pushing my cock into Harvey’s pink, hairless hole - gradually getting deeper and deeper. Harvey’s fingers pulled at the bedsheets as he let out small whimpers. I could feel his warm, tight tunnel squeezing my shaft.   
“Mm, fuck Harv…” I breathed.  
“Yeaaah, Jake… That’s it… Fill me up…” He groaned as inch by inch I went further inside him. I looked down upon his pretty, adorable face as he bit his bottom lip and looked up into my eyes.  
“Is that nice, baby?” I whispered.  
“Y-Yeah… Fuck me…” Harvey nodded as my balls pressed against his ass. I began thrusting back and forth, starting slow to let Harvey get used to the feeling. I don’t think I could ever get bored of his ass, every time felt like the first time it was so tight. “F-Faster, Jake…” Harvey muttered.  
“You got it.” I smiled before picking up the pace of my hips. My cock slid back and forth into him, getting faster and faster as I looked down at Harvey’s pleasured face.  
“Oh my God… It feels so good, Jake…” He whimpered.  
“Yeah… You feel amazing too…” I breathed as my balls slapped against his skin. I leaned down and our lips crashed together. His fingers gripped the back of my hair as my tongue pushed through his lips, exploring his mouth while I continued to thrust in and out of him. We were both getting sweatier and sweatier. I felt his second set of nails clawing at my back, creating a fresh set of scratch marks to replace the old ones as our lips smacked loudly.  
“Ohhh, fuck, Jake!” Harvey muttered as I went to kiss his neck again. I licked and sucked, tasting his sweat as I felt the vibrations through his neck as he moaned out. He soon released his grip of my hair and brought his hand down, before taking one of my nipples into his fingers and beginning to pinch it.  
“Shit, Harv… Argh, yeah, don’t hold back…” I hissed into his ear.  
“I can’t believe how good it feels… Every time…” Harvey said, arching his back into me slightly. “C-Can I ride you?” He stammered.  
“Yeah. Of course you can, babe.” I smiled, pecking his lips. 

I gently pulled out of Harvey before rolling onto my back - my cock finally being able to breathe. Then, his glistening body soon straddled my lap with his ass hovering over my erect shaft. No words were exchanged before he began sinking his ass onto my cock.   
“Ohhhh yeaaaahhhhh…” Harvey purred as I felt his ass wrap around my shaft yet again, swallowing it back up again.   
“Mmmm, Harvey… You feel so good, baby.” I breathed, stroking his thighs as he soon began bouncing his ass up and down. Feeling his raw, hot ass slide up and down was incredible, especially when he went balls deep.  
“Argh, yeah… Oh fuck!” Harvey whimpered, his ass slapping down onto my balls. I ran my hands up his body, rubbing his sweat into his skin as he looked down at me. All those TikToks Harvey was doing had clearly put Harvey’s hips into practice because the way he was gyrating them was incredible to watch. I reached up and decided to return the favour, beginning to pinch his nipples like he had done to mine.   
“Harvey, you are so fucking hot… Holy shit…” I groaned, squeezing the nubs.  
“Arrrgh fuck! Yeah, you too… Mmmmmm, I-I’m pretty close…” Harvey admitted as his hard cock bounced up and down that slapped mine and his abdomen.   
“Me too, baby… Want me to cum inside you?” I muttered, thrusting up into him - meeting his ass halfway. I released his nipples and instead took his cock into one of my hands, pumping it.  
“Awwh fuck… Yeah… I wanna fall asleep with you dripping out of me…” Harvey moaned, making my cock throb inside him.  
“Ohhh, you dirty fucker!” I groaned, half laughing. After a few more ass-bounces, Harvey’s entire body shook.  
“OH FUCK!! Mmmmmm fuck yeaaaaah!” Harvey cried out as his cock erupted. He began shooting load after load all over me, spraying my body in his hot, white cum. Harvey leaned down, propping his arms up by placing his hands either side me, heavily breathing as he climaxed. I placed my hands (one of them covered in his cum) on his asscheeks and then began thrusting hard and fast up into the twink. “Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” Harvey whimpered, soon burying his face into my shoulder.  
“Argh fuck!” I blurted out, feeling the intense orgasm rush through my body. Harvey dropped his ass down so I was deep inside him, whilst I also arched my back and thrusted up, unloading deep into his hole.  
“Awwwh fuck! Mmmm yeah, that feels so good…” Harvey groaned. 

When I finished flooding his ass with my cum, Harvey dismounted off my cock and just collapsed on top of me. We both laid there, sweaty with a layer of jizz in between us, panting. I wrapped my arms around him, almost protectively.  
“I guess it's not all bad.” Harvey muttered, his head on my shoulder.  
“Hmm?”   
“I mean… At least we’re locked down, together.” Harvey shrugged.  
“Yeah, that's true. I get to spend a lot more time with your cute face.” I chuckled, giving his head a kiss.   
“We might have to get creative with… Sex. Y’know to keep it fresh and interesting.” Harvey told me.  
“You saying you’re gonna get bored of me?” I chuckled, rolling him over so I was back on top and beginning to kiss at his neck. He gave a giggle.  
“No! No, I'm just saying we can always spice things up a bit.” Harvey scoffed, wrapping his arms around me. I leaned back so I could look into his beautiful eyes.  
“Sounds good to me. Whatever ideas you have, I'm down to give it a go.” I smiled, gently caressing his face.  
“I'm so lucky I have you.” Harvey said.  
“I feel the exact same way.” I whispered.  
“I love you.” Harvey blushed.  
“I love you too.” And then we kissed again, passionately. So, for the next few months we’re gonna have to find ways to keep each other entertained. I was somewhat excited for the challenge…


	2. On the Sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored and alone, the boys find a way to entertain themselves...

“What do you wanna watch?” Harvey mumbled, lazily scrolling through the Netflix titles at 11 o’clock at night, leaning into me. We were both sat on the leather, dark blue sofa in the dimly lit room.   
“I don’t mind!” I said for the third time.  
“How about Friends?” Harvey suggested.  
“Ehhh…” I said, unconvinced.  
“I swear to God if you say ‘I don’t mind’ then ‘no’ to another show or movie I suggest, I’m gonna throw you through that window.” Harvey complained, amused. It was day 5 of quarantine. Harvey and I were already sick of it, going bored out of our minds.   
“Awwh, I’m sorry, babyyy…” I pouted, leaning in and kissing his cheek. He was wearing a pair of gym shorts (which he’s never worn to the gym) but shirtless whilst I was wearing a pair of blue sweatpants and a light blue top.   
“It’s okay… I don’t blame you… Quarantine is sucking ass…” Harvey whined.  
“Yeah… You okay?” I asked, reaching up and caressing his face.  
“I guess… Glad I’m spending this time with you.” Harvey smiled.  
“Me too.” I said before leaning in to kiss him. What started off as innocent quickly evolved into something more passionate and heated. He slowly pushed me forwards until he was laying on top of me, as I wrapped my arms around his waist as our lips smacked. He was gently grinding his crotch into mine as we both got increasingly more horny. I ran my fingers down his back until they could grip his buttcheeks, making him moan softly into my mouth.   
“I think I know what I wanna do…” I breathed between kisses.   
“Yeah? Tell me…” Harvey whispered, forehead pressing against mine as my hand went beneath his gym shorts and groped his bare ass, remembering he had gone commando today.   
“I'm gonna fuck your tight ass…” I muttered before our lips crashed back together again, this time even hungrier than before. His hands ran up beneath my shirt and began squeezing my chest all the while my fingertip was massaging the entrance of his hole. 

Eventually, Harvey’s lips disconnected from mine so he could pull my shirt over my head. Then he immediately began kissing his way down my body, going down my neck towards one of my nipples.  
“It’s been way too long since we fucked…” Harvey muttered.  
“Didn’t I literally fuck you when we woke up?” I scoffed.  
“Yeah… Exactly. Way too long.” Harvey half laughed before his lips encased my nipple into his warm, wet cavern.  
“Mmmm yeah… You're right.” I groaned, rolling my head back. I felt him gently suck on it as his fingers gripped my sweatpants and began pulling them down enough to free my cock. “Go on, baby, put those beautiful lips around it.” I told him.   
“Of course, baby.” Harvey winked, releasing my nipple from his lips. He kissed his way down the rest of my body before reaching my rock hard cock. My eyes were transfixed on his face as I watched his tongue poke through from his big, pink lips then run up the entirety of the underside of my cock. A chill ran up my spine as Harvey looked up at me with his big innocent eyes. The lips wrapped around the head of my cock before he let my shaft fill his mouth.   
“Fuuuuckkk yeaaaah, Harv… That’s iiiittt…” I purred, running my fingers through his fluffy hair as I watched my shaft disappear into his mouth. I could feel the warm, wet cavern around my cock. He began bobbing his head up and down on it as his hand reached up, taking one of my nipples between his fingers and pinching it. “Mmm Harvey, that feels so good, baby…” I breathed, feeling his tight throat as his head went down. I lifted my feet and soon wrapped my thighs around Harvey’s long neck, locking his head into position.  
“Awh fuck yeah… Taste so good, Jake…” Harvey breathed, before sliding his tongue up and down the inches.   
“Mmmm, it feels great, darling. Make it nice and wet, baby…” I muttered, watching as he slurped the precum leaking from the tip.  
“I can't wait to feel it inside me…” Harvey smirked before swallowing up my cock again.   
“Mmmmm, you’ll love it. You’ll be moaning louder than you were this morning.” I smirked, feeling him drool around it. He flashed a wink at me before his nose nestled into my pubic hair, which he knew would make him gag slightly. “Shit, Harvey, you're so fucking hot…” I moaned, as he began bobbing his head up and down faster. “Tempting to just cum down that tight throat of yours’.” I half laughed, which made him come off it.  
“Don't you dare. You’re cumming inside me and nowhere else, tonight.” Harvey told me, his lips wet in saliva.   
“Then let’s get on with it, shall we?” I said before releasing him from my thighs.

I reached down and brought Harvey up back into a kiss. We passionately made out as I helped Harvey push his shorts down his legs, which he eventually flicked off his ankles. He laid on top of me and our cocks rubbed together as our tongues fought to explore each other’s mouths. However, I soon rolled Harvey onto his back - getting on top of him as the leather creaked are our movement.   
“Roll over…” I instructed him, finally tearing my lips away from him. Eagerly, Harvey did as I asked, turning over between my arms so that he was flat on his stomach. I reached over to the glass coffee table in front of the couch, where there was a bottle of lube - we had one in almost every room. I squeezed the vanilla flavoured lube onto my cock, rubbing it into the shaft. I put some on my fingers too and applied some to Harvey’s hole.  
“Ooo! Why is that still cold?” Harvey gasped.  
“Awwh, don’t worry baby… It’ll heat up soon.” I whispered into his ear, before kissing his shoulder as I aimed my cock between his round cheeks.  
“Mmm, you better do…” Harvey said with his usual dirty smirk. I continued kissing his shoulder as I began pushing the tip of my cock into Harvey’s twitching hole. I soon felt the ever-so-tight hole begin to engulf my cock. He let out a hiss and gripped the leather of the couch. I wrapped an arm around his chest, basically hugging his laying body as I went deeper and deeper, inch by inch.  
“That okay, sweety?” I whispered into his ear.  
“Mmmhmmm… Keep going…” Harvey nodded. Some fucks were easier than others for Harvey, but I always made sure his comfort came first. I kept going until my balls pressed against his soft, smooth ass.  
“Oh fuck, Harvey… You squeeze my cock so good…” I muttered into his ear.  
“Yeah? You fill me up so good, too… F-Fuck me, babe.” Harvey stammered. I began moving my hips back and forth, feeling my cock sliding in and out of the fire-hot, soft, wet hole - starting off slow.  
“Awwwwwh yeaaaah, that’s it… Okay, you can go faster now…” Harvey muttered.  
“Love ya…” I whispered before kissing his cheek.  
“I love you too.” He smiled. I pulled back my hips until there was just the tip inside him, before thrusting down, pushing every inch inside his ass.  
“Argh fuck yeah! Give it to me!” Harvey moaned out. I did it again. Then again. Then again. WIth every thrust Harvey moaned out, all the while I was holding him in my arms, our bare bodies pressed against each other. I could feel his already sweaty back getting damper as my balls were slapping against his skin, which seemed to echo off the walls.   
“Ah fuck yeah, Harvey… Mmm, shit, you like that?” I breathed into his ear, before taking the lobe into my ear and nibbling it gently.  
“I fucking love it!” Harvey whimpered, just laying there and taking it, moaning out in raw pleasure. “You fuck me so good, Jake…” He groaned as I was grinding my hips into him.   
“Gimme those pretty lips, baby…” I whispered. He immediately angled his head so we could sloppily begin making out. I slowed my hips down a bit, transitioning into a more sensual rhythm as I pushed my tongue through Harvey’s swelling lips. He was gasping and moaning into my mouth as I was hitting his prostate, rubbing the head of my cock against it, which was just making his lips quiver. I even began nibbling his bottom lip, just so I could hear him whimper louder.  
“Fuck, Jake! You can get so intense! I love it so much though!” Harvey half laughed between moans, nails gripping the couch so hard as I began picking up the speed again, going back to kissing his shoulder. I could only imagine how much precum was leaking from his throbbing cock that was trapped between him and the sofa.   
“Lift your arm…” I muttered as I ended up angling it, anyway, so his hand was resting on the arm of the couch. His sweaty pit was exposed and I made a B-line for it.  
“Ohhoohooo, fuck yes! You kinky bastard!” Harvey moaned as I began licking at the tufts of hair, tasting his sweat. I was licking it clean, tasting the salty, hot, musky-scented drops as I slammed my hips into his currently-frail body.  
“Dammit, Jake, you’re gonna make me cum already…” Harvey blurted out.  
“Good, because I’m close too.” I half laughed, kissing back around to his shoulder towards his neck. His face was scrunching up, as his untouched cock came closer and closer to erupting. “Don’t hold back, baby… Cum for me… We’ll lick it clean afterwards. Is that what you want? To share you sweet, delicious cum after I unload inside you?” I whispered into his ear.  
“Oh fuck yeahhh… Oh fuck… Oh fuckkkk…” Harvey breathed until finally. “ARGH FUCK JAKE! Yeaaah, give it to me! Arrgghhh yeaaaaaahhhhh!!!” He moaned out at the top of his voice, arching his body back into me as his toes stretched out. I could only imagine the lake of white, hot cum pooling on the leather, which Harvey’s body soon collapsed back onto.  
“Mind if I finish up here?” I asked into Harvey’s ear, gently biting the top of it, making him give a small chuckle.  
“Be my guest.” He smiled. I began thrusting harder and faster into Harvey, making him moan out yet again - even making his voice crack. I kept slamming and slamming until I couldn’t hold back any longer. My entire body shuddered as I felt the climax wash through my body. My cock erupted deep inside of Harvey, flooding his pink, hairless hole with my cum yet again.   
“Ohhhh fuck, Harvey… Shit… Ah, shit, it’s so good…” I grunted, pumping my seed directly inside him.

When I was finished, I collapsed on top of the sweaty back and we both laid there, panting heavily. The room stank of sex; the scent of sweat and cum filled our noses as we caught our breath.   
“J-Jake… You’re still kinda inside me…” Harvey half laughed.  
“Oh, right, sorry.” I scoffed before gently pulling out of the stretched out cavern filled with cum. “How was that?” I smiled, giving his cheek a kiss.  
“Amazing.” He sighed, dreamily.  
“Better than Friends, huh?” I smirked.  
“Oh yeah… Joey Tribbiani doesn’t stand a chance over you.” He flirted.  
“Awwh, so cute…” I beamed, giving his neck some kisses too. “Shall we clean up, then?” I asked.  
“Go ahead… I’m still recovering…” Harvey chuckled rolling to his side against the back of the couch, exposing the splatter of white cum on the dark blue leather and his abdomen that was soaked too.   
“Thanks darling.” I said, leaning in and pecking his lips. “Love you.”  
“Love you too.” Harvey half laughed, looking tired. Then, I leaned down and soon began lapping up at the mess he made, as he watched. With the last drops in my mouth, I shared the taste through Harvey’s reddened lips...


End file.
